This Can't Be Wrong, It Feels Too Right
by Forbidden Fruit Contest
Summary: Isabella Dwyer, has just buried her Mother Renee' Dwyer-Swan, but suddenly feels a growing attraction to her Step-Father, Charlie Swan and the feelings are mutual. Though everyone in her family's circle may not see it the way they do.


**Subject/Email Header:** Forbidden Fruit Contest

 **Title:** This Can't Be Wrong, It Feels Too Right.

 **Summary:** Isabella Dwyer, has just buried her Mother Renee' Dwyer-Swan, but suddenly feels a growing attraction to her Step-Father, Charlie Swan and the feelings are mutual. Though everyone in her family's circle may not see it the way they do.

 **Pairing:** Bella/Charlie

 **Rating** : M

 **Word Count:** 8,533

 **DISCLAIMER:** Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephanie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

I was laying in my step father's bed, sprawled across his chest, with his arms wrapped around me in post-coital bliss. We had only buried my mother 2 days ago, and now here I am, sharing a bed with my step-father.

After my father, Phil died, my mom, Renee Dwyer became the talk of the small town of Forks, Washington. We had inherited more money than God. My Dad, Phillip Dwyer, was a multi-billionaire. He owned several sports teams, and was a Venture Capitalist, with several Silicon Valley web-based start-ups. With all the money we had, you would think we would live someplace like New York or Los Angeles. But they both preferred the quiet small town feel of Forks. But when my father was killed in a plane crash, his private jet going down somewhere between San Francisco and Oregon, my mother refused to leave our home here in Forks.

After a respectable grieving period, my mother started dating the then Chief of Police, Charlie Swan. It's also no secret, she was essential in getting him elected Police Commissioner for the State of Washington. After all, a woman of her means couldn't marry a lowly Chief of Police. He was the youngest man to ever hold that office, thanks to my mother

Charlie Swan really did love my mother. I would see how he looked at her. I don't think my dad ever looked at her that way. It was almost as if he worshiped her. He was 15 years her junior, and very handsome.

When Charlie called me and asked me to come home, 3-months into my freshman year at Dartmouth, I had no idea what I was coming home too.

Charlie was waiting in the private car, that was parked in the hanger for our private jet he'd sent for me.

"Charlie please tell me what's going on," I said frustratingly to him, the silence in the car had been deafening.

"I think we'd best wait until we are home with your mother sweetpea," Charlie said to me, giving my hand a comforting squeeze. Charlie and I never had a typical step-father, daughter relationship. We were more like best friends. But whenever he used his 'Dad' tone and called me sweet pea, I knew this was serious.

Once the car pulled into the gate, I saw several cars parked in the circular driveway, one of which was my boyfriend Edwards father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I knew something was very wrong and I became scared and started shaking.

"Daddy is something wrong with mother? Why is Carlisle here?" I asked through sobs. I only called Charlie 'Daddy' when I was scared and needed the protection and comfort of his big strong arms. I only ever called my mom and dad Mother and Father. Charlie told me straight away he was not trying to replace my father, so I would call him dad or daddy when I felt I needed a father figure.

When I walked in, I not only saw Dr. Cullen but strangely also Edward. Edward and I had a big fight before I left. He accused me of being a daddy's baby girl, that whenever Charlie called I jumped and ran to him.

"I'll bet he's fucking that sweet little pussy of yours and tying you up in his playroom whenever your mother is out of town on business. Is that why you won't fuck me? Is that why you run to him everytime he calls?" He asked me holding tightly onto my wrist to prevent me from walking out the door. I used all my might to slap him across the face, before turning on my heels and walking out the door to my waiting car.

When I walked in Edward try to come to me to comfort me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, I didn't know. My father called me an hour after you left and asked me to come home, he said you might need me," I had no idea what was going on, but I knew Edwards' face was the last thing I wanted to see. I immediately flew into a rage and attacked him. I slapped him and pounded my fists against his chest.

"YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT! I DON'T NEED ANYTHING FROM YOU! YOU GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at him. I was pulled off of him by Carlisle and Charlie, and I was now sobbing into Charlie's neck.

"What's going on Daddy please tell me, why are they here? Why did you call me home?" I was crying uncontrollably. Charlie picked me up while I continued to sob. I wrapped my legs around him and he placed his hand on the back of my head, while his other arm wrapped around my back and carried me up the stairs to his and my mother's room like he was carrying a baby.

Before we even entered the room, I heard the beeping and whirring sounds of all the monitors and machines. I lifted my head from Charlie's shoulder and looked him in the eyes and shook my head no. His eyes were filled with tears as well. He pressed his forehead against mine and nodded yes, as his tears fell as well. He then placed me on my feet inside the room. My mother looked so weak. She had lost several pounds and looked so frail and old.

"Isabella, I am afraid your mother is losing her battles from Stage IV pancreatic cancer. She was only diagnosed a few months before you left for school. She vowed me to secrecy as she did not want to take away from your education. Despite all the best treatment money can buy. I'm afraid she is at the end of her struggle," Carlisle told me.

"She slipped into a coma this morning, and I wanted to give you a chance to say goodbye. So I asked Charlie to call you to come home," he continued. I ran over to her bed and dropped to my knees sobbing as I clutch her hand.

"Mommy please, you can't leave me," I sobbed. Suddenly I felt a cold hand on my cheek.

"Bella bee is that you," my mother said weakly.

"Yes Mommy, I'm here, please, mommy, please, don't leave me," I continued to sob rubbing her hand against my cheek.

"Oh, my beautiful little bee. I will always be with you, but I'm tired now Bella. I don't have any fight left," She held out her other hand for Charlie. Charlie came over to the other side of the bed, took her hand and kissed her knuckles while stroking her arm, careful of all the wires.

"I need you both to listen to me. I want you both to look after each other, you two need each other now more than ever. Charlie, please promise me you will find love again, wherever, and however it may come to you. Please know whomever you choose to spend your life with, I just want you to be happy.

"Bella, I want you to finish school. Until you do, I have the companies set up to be managed by a management firm. But everything is stipulated in my will.

Please know that it has been my honor to be your wife and mother, and I love you both very much," with that my mother took her last breath. Charlie kissed her hand one more time. As he got off the bed he kissed her forehead and came around to where I was kneeling on the floor sobbing for my mother to come back. Charlie held me by my shoulders and he helped me to stand, and walked us out of the room, so Carlisle could pronounce her, and prepare her body for transport to the mortuary.

As we walked out of the room, Edward was standing there with his head bowed. He and I had been high school sweethearts since his junior year and my freshman. I chose to go to Dartmouth because that's where Edward went. But at this moment, I had no idea who Edward Cullen was. I slapped him across the face once more.

"GET OUT!" I yelled.

"Bella, please, I'm so sorry I said what I did, I was being immature and jealous. I didn't mean it," He pleaded

"Get the FUCK. OUT! I never want to see your face again you disgusting PIG! My mother is laying here on her deathbed and you accuse me of sleeping with my step-father!" I huffed

"Edward you didn't," I heard the soft voice of Esme, Edward's mother behind him.

"Mother, I didn't mean it, I was hurt and angry and I shouldn't have said it," Edward cried.

"No Son, you shouldn't have," Carlisle added as he came out of my mother's room. "But I think it's best you go home with your mother. Isabella does not want you here." Edward bowed his head again and went back downstairs.

"My dear, your mother was a very fine woman. The town of Forks will miss her dearly, and I am so sorry for your loss. I hope you and Charlie will call me if you need anything." Esme said giving us both a hug before following Edward down the stairs.

The now Dwyer-Swan Family and Cullen Family were the most influential families in this small podunk town. If it were not for the businesses we ran here, the medical services and jobs provided by both families, this town may not continue to survive. Both families enjoyed the close-knit community. My mother having grown up here. She went away to college and met my father. They instantly fell in love. My father was not a very affectionate man, though he loved his family very much. After he died, my mother had her sites on Charlie Swan. Though people pegged him as a reverse gold digger, I knew differently. Charlie was a very proud man, and it took a lot of persuading to let my mother spend money on him.

I was only 15 when they met and Charlie was 30. He was promoted quickly to Chief of Police, when the previous Police Chief, Quil Aterra from the Quileute Reservation retired. He appointed Charlie Interim Chief. Charlie was part Quileute, and his Native American features showed prominently. His jet black hair and darker skin tone, compared to mine and Renee's, who complexion was extremely pale. I often thought my mother looked like a porcelain doll. Charlie was extremely tall, and muscular, standing 6'4" as most of the men were from the reservation. His mother still lived on the reservation, after his white father ran off with another woman, leaving Sarah Black-Swan to care for her only son alone.

Sarah only wanted the best for her son and insisted he go to school off the reservation. She made him drop her name and only use his father's name, Swan. Sarah was most pleased when he became a police officer in Forks, though she would have preferred he went to the University of Washington in Seattle. Though she was content to live out the rest of her life on the reservation, despite my mother and Charlie inviting her to live with us, she wanted her son as far away from that life as possible.

A year after they met, Renee' talked Charlie into running for the newly vacating post of Police Commissioner for the state of Washinton. Both my mother and the Cullen Family were his biggest supporters.

Renee and Esme became best friends from the moment the Cullens move to Forks when I was 8. Esme talked her husband into doing whatever she wanted. So when her best friend said she wanted the man she intended to marry to be the Police Commissioner, both families worked together to make it happen.

A year later, Charlie and Renee were married in a small ceremony in the Cullen garden.

Now, the coroners were wheeling my mother's body downstairs. Charlie and I clinging to each other as each other's lifeline.

"I know it's hard. I can give you both something to help you sleep if you like. When I'm done, Esme and I will come back and assist you with whatever you need us to do," Carlisle offered. We accepted and both went off to our rooms. Esme told me, Charlie had been staying in one of the guest rooms, barely sleeping, trying to keep my mother comfortable. So the offer to sleep was most welcomed by Charlie. I just wanted to rest my mind. I was more concerned for Charlie, as he was the only family I had left.

I went to my room, and took a shower in the en-suite bathroom, while Carlisle took care of Charlie. Once I was in my pajamas and in the bed, there was a soft knock on the door. I called for Carlisle to come in. He came in with his medical bag and sat in the chair next to my bed.

"Isabella, I am truly sorry for your loss, and I am sorry and ashamed of what my son said to you," Carlisle was the only one who insisted on calling me, Isabella. I guess it was is proper British upbringing.

"Carlisle, it's not your fault. I know you raised him better than that, remember I was there," we shared a laugh.

"But in all honesty, we have been growing apart since he left for college, and he has been pressuring me for something I'm not ready to give him yet," I told him.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry, I was unaware,"

"I do need you to have him come back, once this is all over with. I need to break it off with him properly, I don't think I will be going back to Dartmouth, and with everything that has happened, I no longer see a future with him," I told him.

"Isabella, your mother would be devastated if she thought you would not finish your education," Carlisle told me in shock

"I do intend to finish, I will just take the rest of the year off, next fall, I will enroll in the University of Washinton in Seattle, so I can be closer to home," I told him.

"Isabella, that makes me feel a little better, although I have to admit, I'd hoped one day our two families would have merged to become one. But I totally understand,"

"I still consider you and Esme a part of my family, you have always been good friends with my mother. I can't see us ever being anything other than close. If anything, you two are the aunt and uncle I never had.

"I'll definitely take that," Carlisle said giving me a kiss on the forehead. "Now let's make sure you get some sleep. If you need anything Esme will be downstairs, and I will be back later to check on you," Carlisle said as he administered the injection, and I was off to a blissful sleep.

The next three days went by on autopilot. I hadn't cried much since that first night, and Charlie looked like a walking zombie. The day of the funeral was finally upon us, and Carlisle had to come and help him get dressed. He had been placed on official leave from his post as Commissioner.

Renee was given an honors burial, given her position in the town, and as the wife of the Police Commissioner. Charlie broke down completely at the gravesite and had to be carried off by Carlisle and other men from the reservation.

The next day, Charlie and I had to appear for the reading of the will, along with Carlisle and Esme, as they too were named in the will.

Esme was named managing partner in all the businesses in Forks. Money was donated to the Renee-Dwyer-Swan Cancer research facility, in which Carlisle would be the Director. Money was put away for me in trust, as well for any children I may have. I was named managing partner of all the other venture businesses that was owned, as well as her seat on the board of directors. Charlie was given Majority shares of all stock and therefore was now named CEO. We were also given the option to sell all the businesses, except for the ones in Forks, though we would still remain on the board. The house was put in both our names, and therefore we could do with it as we pleased. All the sports teams were to be sold except for the teams in Phoenix Arizona, where Phil and Renee met, and Jacksonville, Florida, where Phil was born and raised, the proceeds to be split evenly between me, Charlie and the Cancer Center. Until I finished my degree in business, all the businesses could be run by either Esme, or we could elect a Management firm. Everything was to be overseen by our attorney and my Father's long-time friend Jason Jenkins, Jenks as we affectionately called him.

After a long day in Seattle with the Cullens and Jenks, The Cullens, Charlie and I decided to have dinner at Bella Italia. It was the Italian Restaurant my mother purchased because of the name.

"So Bella and Charlie, have you decided what you want to do?" Carlisle tried to make conversation while we waited for our food.

"Whatever Bella want's to do," Charlie said dryly

"Charlie, I can't decide this alone, it's up to you too," I said rubbing his arm trying to soothe him. It was then I felt the first spark. Charlie must have felt it too because he looked down at my hand on his arm and slowly his eyes met mine and were hooded in lust. He then banged his fist on the table and made all of us jump.

"IT'S NOT UP TO ME. IF IT WERE UP TO ME RENEE' WOULD STILL BE HERE!" He yelled out over the crowded restaurant, the place went dead silent. Charlie stood up abruptly sending his chair flying backward, and stormed off over to the bar. I went to get up to go see after him, but Carlisle grabbed my hand.

"Let me, sweetheart, it's rough on him as it is you, stay and eat your dinner," Carlisle said patting my hand.

I tried to eat but I couldn't help but feel helpless. If only they would have told me. I could have been there to help see Charlie through this and maybe he wouldn't feel so alone right now. Although I'm sure Esme and Carlisle gave him as much support as possible, I should have been there, too

Once we finished dinner, Carlisle drove us back home in relative silence. I was getting angry. I was now being thrust into all this responsibility, but they only saw me as a child, when it came to my mother's health.

Charlie had one too many drinks at the bar and Carlisle had to help him in. He slung Charlie onto the couch and then turned to me.

"Is everything okay, Isabella? You were awfully quiet in the car. You know Charlie is not upset with you," Carlisle said rubbing my shoulders for comfort.

"I know Carlisle, it's just…" I paused

"Just what, Isabella. If you need someone to talk to, you know Esme and I are here for you.

"I know, Carlisle and believe me, you both have been great. I have a lot to think about. But for now, I need to get one phase of my life over so that I can begin the next. Could you please have Edward come over tomorrow.

"I know sweetheart, and I'm truly sorry for you and Edward. Remember we are here when you need us. We are now business partners after all," He said giving me a little smile hoping to cheer me up.

"Yes, I know. Can I have a couple more days to think things over, and we will come up with a solution?" I asked

"Of course, whatever you need. Have a good night, and don't go so hard on Charlie, okay?"

"I'll try. I make no promises," I replied.

I closed and locked the door after they left. I made sure all of the lights were out downstairs, before going upstairs. As I made it to the first step, I heard Charlie call out to me.

"Bella Bee, please don't be mad at me," He said. I stomped over to him.

"Don't call me that, only my mother called me that. Mad at you, no Charlie, I'm not mad at you, you embarrassed and humiliated me. I asked you a question, and you blew up at me. I am being thrust into this very grown-up world, but you and my mother only saw me as a child when it came to her health. No, Charlie, I am not mad at you, I AM PISSED THE FUCK OFF!

"Isabella, I am sorry. It was not my decision to keep your mother's well being from you. She made us all promise not to tell you. She was so strong and determined she was going to beat this, that you needn't know about it. As far as seeing you as a child, I do not see a child standing before me. I see a very strong determined woman, that can do anything she puts her mind to." He said, he then snaked his arm around my waist, and with his free hand, he tucked my hair behind my ear. He then brought me close to him.

"Isabella, you are so beautiful," he said and brushed his lips against mine. I leaned into the kiss. It then became more passionate as he licked my bottom lip asking permission to enter. I parted my lips allowing his tongue to explore my mouth, but then I tasted the scotch on his tongue, and I pulled back from the kiss.

"You're drunk, go upstairs take a shower and sleep it off," I said with a scowl then I ran upstairs and into my room. Before I closed the door, I heard Charlie downstairs.

"I'm sorry Isabella, FUCK!" Charlie only ever called me Isabella, for grown-up things. Like during the many galas and luncheons my mother and Esme would throw. Or when we attended Carlisle's fund-raisers.

I closed the door and pressed my back to the door. I touched my lips, hoping to keep his kiss there. Even the taste of the Scotch, the feeling still tingled on my tongue. Oh my god, this is so wrong. I am now craving another kiss from Charlie.

I went to my bathroom took my shower, put on my pajamas and went to bed. Before I turned off my bedside lamp, I prayed to my mother that she would forgive me.

 **CHARLIE'S POV**

This was not the first time I felt something for Isabella, the first time was when she attacked that prick, Edward. Believe me, I love Carlisle like a brother and Esme like a sister, but I can't stand that little smug prick of theirs. He was a spoiled rotten brat that thought he was entitled to whatever he wanted. When Isabella threw herself around me, I had to will my dick not to get hard.

What the fuck is wrong with me, my wife is laying upstairs at death's door, and my dick is getting hard over my 19-year old stepdaughter. But when I heard what that fucker told Isabella, I wanted to rip his fucking head off, but I had to will my dick down again, because it's not like the thought hadn't crossed my mind today.

Then in the restaurant this afternoon. When she stroked my arm, yes I was upset because they were pushing me to make decisions I was not ready to make yet, but at that moment, I wanted her. But I couldn't show that in front of Carlisle and Esme. They would think I am the disgusting asshole I am. I'd only had 2 drinks tonight, so I pretended to be drunk, so I didn't have to face her.

Then when she went off on me like I thoroughly deserved, she was so beautiful, she reminded me so much of her mother, whom I miss dearly. When I brushed against her lips I braced myself for the slap that was to come, just like she had given that prick Edward. I did not expect her to lean into the kiss, that only urged me on further. Then she opened her mouth to me. Her kiss was so soft, so sweet like honey. Then I felt her body stiffen, again I was prepared for the slap. She told me to go sleep off my drunk, I decided to let her go with the fact I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing.

What the fuck was I doing? This is my step-daughter. Yes, she's been my best friend for the past 4 years, but now I had crossed a line, that I'm not sure we could undo.

"I'm sorry, Isabella, FUCK!" I am so fucked up.

I remembered Renee's last words to me, she approved whomever I chose to love, but I doubt she had this in mind.

I slowly went upstairs, stopping at Isabella's door. I raised my hand to knock but decided just to go to bed.

 **BELLA'S POV**

I woke up the next morning, wondering if I dreamt the night before. Did I really kiss Charlie and enjoy it? Did Edward see something in our relationship all this time? Was it hidden so deep that I refused to see it before?

All I know is, I've tasted the forbidden fruit, and I definitely wanted another taste.

I went downstairs and started the coffee. I took out the eggs, milk, cream cheese, strawberries, and bacon from the fridge. I prepared the bacon on the sheet pan and placed it in the oven. I then poured myself a cup of coffee. Once I had my first sip, I could continue with breakfast.

I cut up the strawberries and added powdered sugar to the cream cheese and whipped it up. I then added the strawberries and spread two slices of bread and top it with the other, for stuffed french toast. After dipping them in the custard mixture, I was putting the toast on the griddle, Charlie walked in. He was wearing only his pajama pants and a wife beater. Fuck, his muscles look so lickable.

"Good Morning, Bella, wow that smells good, it's good to have you back home, I got kind of tired of having cereal and pop-tarts for breakfast," Charlie said as he poured his coffee. I had to laugh.

"Why didn't Mother get the chef to come in for breakfast, too? I asked.

"Well, she did on weekends, it's just I get ups so early, with the three-hour drive, it was just easier." He told me. He then went to sit at the breakfast bar, and I couldn't help but stare. I turned back to the stove just as he turned around to flip the french toast before he caught me. The silence was deafening.

"Bella."

"Charlie," we said simultaneously

"Go ahead, Charlie," I gestured for him to continue.

"Bella, I just want to apologize…" I held up my hand to stop him.

"Charlie, I don't want to talk about that," I told him. Charlie nodded. "Charlie what I do want to talk about is what you are planning on doing about mother's company. Now she worked hard to get you elected Police Commissioner. So how does she expect you to do that and run her company?"

"Well, we sort of already discussed that. I am going to resign the office at the end of the term, and not go up for re-election." He told me.

"Is that what you want?" I asked him.

"Yes baby, I do," he said and then he caught himself. I turned quickly to plate the french toast and take the bacon out of the oven. Did he just call me baby? I placed the bacon on the plates and quickly scrambled eggs in a bowl before placing them on the griddle. I didn't turn back around until I had everything on the plate. Once I had the plates ready, I picked them both up and turned and Charlie was standing right there. He took the plates from me and kissed me chastely on the lips. He then walked over and placed our breakfast at each of our place settings then came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Isabella," he whispered in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. There was an electricity in the air.

"I know you feel it too," I only nodded

"But this has to be wrong somehow, but it feels so right Charlie, why? Did Edward see something in us that we have been denying all this time? Is that why he said what he said?" Charlie then pulled back to look at my face. He was wearing a scowl on his

"What exactly did that punk say?" He asked me.

"When you called and said I needed to come, that it was important and you were sending the jet, I told him I had to go. He grabbed me by the wrist and said I wasn't going anywhere, that whenever you called I jumped and ran, and that you were fucking my sweet little pussy, and that was why I wasn't giving it up to him…" I was about to continue but Charlie pulled away and went to the other side of the breakfast bar. I had to smirk a little because I saw him adjust himself before he sat down.

"Isabella, I swear, I never had these thoughts about you until the day your mother died. I loved your mother with everything I am." He told me.

"I know that Charlie, I saw you two together. You worshiped her. My father never looked at her the way you did. But Charlie, is this wrong? Mother has only been dead less than a week. Is this just because we miss her so much?" I asked him. He then got up and came over to me, entangling his huge hands in my hair and stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"I don't know baby, but I would like to explore it and see where it leads," he said softly. I bit my bottom lip, something I did when I was thinking. He took his thumb and pulled my lip from between my teeth, and stroked his thumb across my lip. He was about to come in for a kiss when there was a knock on the back door, and Esme walked in carrying a casserole.

"Knock, Knock," Esme said enthusiastically, as Charlie quickly went back to his side of the breakfast bar and continued to eat his breakfast. Esme practically stopped dead in her tracks to take in the scene. She looked back and forth at Charlie and me.

"How are you two doing this morning?" the enthusiasm now missing from her voice.

"I see Bella is back to making breakfast again. I brought over a french toast casserole for you two. I wasn't sure if she was up to making breakfast, but it seems you two are up and about," she said somewhat sarcastically. Both Charlie and I sort of chuckled and gave each other a look.

"So what else have you two been up too?" She asked.

"Well, Esme. I was just asking Charlie, how he planned on running mother's company, and still, hold his office as Police Commissioner.

"Yes, well I know it wasn't written in the will, but I know you and Renee' discussed you resigning at the end of your term and not going up for reelection. You do remember Renee' don't you, Charlie? Your newly deceased wife?" she said with a rather hard edge.

"Esme, of course, I remember my wife. I've been taking care of her for the last six months day and night, hand and foot if you recall. Now I am not sure what it is you are trying to imply, but I loved my wife very, very much. Now I thank you for the breakfast casserole, but I think you'd better go home now before tempers flare and we both say something we'll regret and end a very good friendship," Charlie got up from his seat taking his plate and throwing it into the sink, before going upstairs. Esme jumped at the sound of the dish breaking in the sink.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking," she said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's okay Esme, would you like some coffee?" I asked her.

"Yes, please Bella, Thank you," she said. I got up and made her a cup of coffee and brought over the sugar and cream.

"Esme, I've been thinking. I will have to run it by Charlie, but I know you have your own interior design business to run, with adding the diner, restaurant, and construction business, not to mention the strip malls you two owned together, unless you'd like to take it on, I think it would be best to get a management team to run the company in Northern California. Esme let out a breath.

"I was hoping you would go in that direction. While if you wanted me to I would have tried my best to take care of them, I swear I don't know how Renee' found the time or energy. I often said that poor woman worked herself to death," She then pulled out a handkerchief and began sobbing. I forget just how much losing Renee' meant to everyone. I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry.

"I'm sorry Bella, I just miss her so much. She was my best friend," she said as she continued to sob. I let her cry it out.

"Esme, I would like to discuss everything with Charlie. Then why don't you and Carlisle come over tomorrow night for dinner and we will go over everything and see where we go from there?" I asked her.

"That sounds lovely Bella. You two can have the casserole for breakfast tomorrow, it should keep for a couple more days." She told me as she got up and walked to the door.

"Edward said he will be over after lunch, then he's headed back to New Hampshire." She told me. I nodded to her and she walked out.

After cleaning up the breakfast dishes, throwing away the dish Charlie broke and putting the rest in the dishwasher, I walked upstairs to find Charlie standing in the doorway of his and my mother's room. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him, pressing my chest against his back.

"I don't want to keep this house, Bella. I know this is your home, and Renee' always made it clear this was my home too. But this was the home Phil Dwyer build for his wife Renee'," Charlie said never turning around.

"It's fine baby, whatever you want to do," I told him. He then turned in my arms and looked at me. A smile spread across his face.

"Say it again, Isabella," He said

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me baby," I told him as I captured his face with both my hands. Before I knew what was happening, he had me pinned against the wall and he was ravishing my mouth with his. His engorged cock firmly pressed against my stomach. The moisture began pooling in my panties. He then placed his hand inside my pajama pants and inside of my panties. He then ran his finger along my slit before thrusting a finger into me.

" So fucking wet. That little prick Edward was right about one thing, I can't wait to have my cock inside your sweet little pussy, but I won't, baby, not until you are ready," He told me, before pulling his finger out and bring it to his mouth.

"Mmmm, I knew you would be sweet," I kissed him this time, tasting myself on his tongue.

"So, where do you want to live?" I asked him once we broke the kiss.

"Well, for now, I have to stay close. So why don't we move to Seattle? We could get an apartment in one of the high rises until you decide to go back to New Hampshire", he said still stroking my face with his thumb.

"I'm not going back to New Hamshire, Charlie," his eyebrows then knitted together.

"I'm going to take the rest of the year off and go back next fall. I think I should transfer to the University of Washington," I told him. A smile played on his face.

"What if I decided to go back with you?" He asked. Now it was my turn for my eyebrows to knit together.

"Well, I am going to be CEO of a Major Venture Capital Corporation. It might help if I get my degree in business as well. I only have two years at Peninsular Community College, in Criminal Justice. We won't need to live on campus because we will have our own apartment. I have enough money now I can hire a tutor if my old brain can't keep up," I laughed.

"Charlie you are far from old. You are a very handsome, sexy man. You are also one of the smartest men I know. I know you can do anything you put your mind too," He kissed me again. He then lifted me up and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Isabella Marie Dwyer, what is this bewitching spell you have put on me?" He asked me.

"I should ask you the same thing Charles Xavier Swan," I told him. He then walked us into his bedroom and into the en-suite bathroom. He pulled my pajama tank top over my head before placing me on my feet and stripping me of my pajama pants and panties. He then pulled his wifebeater over his head and stripped off his pajama pants before turning on the water in the shower.

I finally got an up close and personal look and his gigantic cock. I'd never seen one up close before. I got down on my knees to take a look at it up close.

"Isabella, what are you doing?" Charlie said seeming to panic. I closed my hand around it, and it twitched in my hand.

"Woo!" I said and flinched as it continued to twitch. I ran my hand over the jet black coarse hair that surrounded his sack.

"Isabella, have you never…Are you still a virgin?" He asked. I blushed a bright red, but lowered my head and nodded yes. Charlie got down on his knees to meet me.

"Hey, baby girl. There is no need to be embarrassed. That means when you are ready, I get to teach you everything you need to know.

"Why does it twitch like that?" I asked him. He laughed at me.

"That is Mr. Johnson's way of saying Hello and he likes it when you touch him," Charlie said with a smirk. I gave my own smirk back and placed my palm around his massive girth again.

"Well Hello to you too, Mr. Johnson, it's very nice to finally meet you," I giggled as I slid my hand up and down his shaft as a handshake.

"Shit, fuck Isabella!" Charlied exclaimed. Mr. Johnson twitched again. I also noticed his sack began to shrink and tighten.

"Oh, I think they want to be greeted too," I said as I cupped them with my other hand and began to massage them.

"Isabella baby, fuuuuck," Charlie said as he grasped his hand around mine and moved my hand to stroke him harder and faster. I then noticed the bead of liquid that came out of him. I just had to taste it. I stuck my tongue out and swiped it across the top of the huge mushroom head. Charlie thrust toward my mouth.

FUCK, SHIT, DAMNIT, BELLA MOVE I'M GONNA…" and before he could get the words out, stream after stream of hot semen spewed out hitting me in the face and chest. There was some on my lips, so I stuck my tongue out and licked it off. The taste was both tangy and salty, but not all out disgusting.

"Bella Baby I'm so sorry, I tried to get you to move," Charlie said as he grabbed tissue to wipe the semen from my face and chest.

"That was hella hot, Charlie," Charlie chuckled

"It was, wasn't it, come on baby lets get you cleaned up," Charlie said as he lifted me from my knees and placed me in the shower before stepping in himself. He then picked up the bath sponge and filled it with shower gel and began to bathe me.

"Charlie, can I ask you something?" I asked. He nodded.

"I mean, I've seen pictures of diagrams in textbooks, but…are they all that big?" I asked him, he seems to stand up a little taller, as if almost proud.

"Well, it's not like I go around checking out other men's junk, but I've been told I'm larger than most. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Charlie," I replied as he grazed his thumb over the nipples of my breast.

"Why is it you and Edward never became intimate? Not that I would want him to, I hate that prick, but I didn't realize, just how innocent you are," He asked me now as his hand dipped to my core and his hand grazed over my bundle of nerves. I'm sure he didn't realize what he was doing because he did it so nonchalantly, it made me wonder did he bathe Mother like this? It was then he must have realized what he was doing because he looked down at me and his movement became more exacting in its gesture. As he turned me around so that my back was pressed against his chest, he took his foot, spread my legs apart, and lifted one of his legs and propped up on the shower bench. He then took one of my legs and slung it over his massive thigh, and placed the sponge back on the hook.

One hand came around and began to stroke my clit, while the other began massaging one of my breasts.

He lowered his head and began kissing and sucking on my neck. When I started moaning, he whispered softly in my ear.

"You didn't answer my question, Isabella, why have you not let Edward take away your innocence?" He asked kissing the rim of my ear. I was panting and moaning and grinding myself into his hand. If Edward made me feel anything like this, I may have. Charlies strokes and touches were so soft, so exact. I leaned back onto his chest and let him do what he wanted. He then thrust a finger into my core.

"He was too grabby, too eager. It didn't feel right, not like this, God please don't stop," I said to Charlie as I tried to meet his thrust.

"Isabella, I want you to remember one thing, baby girl. Even if you and I never go any further. A man's job is to always make his partner feel good, her needs should always come before his. If something doesn't feel right, or you don't want it, even if it's me. You need to say so, do you understand me, baby?

"Yes, Charlie, please Oh, God, so good, more I need more," I told him.

"Baby, I'm going to add another finger, If it's too much, or if it hurts you, you need to say so, Okay?" I could only nod, I was so close to cumming. I'd masturbated, but nothing I've ever done compared to this. As he added the second finger, I felt myself being stretched, I felt, what seemed like a stroke, to my inner wall, as his thumb still stroked my clit. The spring started to coil tighter in my abdomen. I was now squeezing Charlie's fingers with my inner walls. My panting and breathing became erratic.

"That's it baby girl, let it go. Cum for me honey," Charlie whispered. My knee buckled and I could no longer stand, but Charlie gripped me securely and held me up, as the coil sprang free and I was gushing out around his hand, and I was blinded by a light behind my eyes. For a brief moment, I think I blacked out. Charlie was still wiggling his hand in my core as if he was milking me for everything I had, and I was still gushing.

"Oh my God, Charlie! That was amazing, I've never felt anything…" I said as I tried to control my breathing and I was shaking. "I want you, Charlie," I said as Charlie placed my leg back down on the shower floor. I was still having a hard time standing, so Charlie still held me securely to his chest.

"Bella, I am not going to take you here in this shower for your first time. Isabella, I want to treat you right if you will have me." He said to me now quickly cleaning me again, as the water was now growing cold, and he still hadn't bathed himself. Once he was finished cleaning me, and I felt more stable on my feet, I turned in his arms and placed my arms around his neck.

"I'm yours, Charlie. I don't know if this is right or wrong, I know it feels so right. But I want to be with you.

"Bella, it's not illegal, we are both consenting adults, is it morally right? I think we are skirting a line, but I know how I feel about you. You have been my best friend since I met you. And I love you, Bella. I want to see our love grow. But maybe we keep it low key for the moment. I think Esme may suspect from what she saw this morning. I can only imagine the conversation I will have with her and Carlisle. So maybe not give them fuel to feed the fire." Charlie stated as he was now bathing quickly to get out of the cold shower.

"I agree. She did break down after you left. She's not sure if she believes what she saw. She thinks she overreacted because she misses Mother." I told him. "We will keep our possibly forbidden love secret for now. You will be my dirty little secret." I told him as I got out of the shower. He slapped me softly on my ass.

"Dirty little secret huh?"

EPILOGUE

It's been six years since my mother's passing. Charlie and I have been married for the last two years and expecting our first child any day now. Charlie is now the CEO of the Dwyer-Swan Corporation, having earned his Masters of Business. I am the CFO, having earned my Masters in Finance.

We sold the house in Forks and moved to Seattle until Charlie's term was up. But instead of attending The University of Washington, we moved to the Silicon Valley and attended Stanford, to be closer to the Corporation.

Carlisle and Esme Cullen were still our business partners, though our friendship was somewhat strained when Esme found out Charlie and I was a couple. She even refused to attend our wedding. She felt we'd both betrayed Renee'.

Carlisle and Charlie were still friends, and he still visited us often in social settings. They even went into a joint venture and purchased the Seattle Mariners and Seahawks. So we would go to the games and enjoy the Owners box together.

Charlie and I attended Edwards wedding last month to some snobbish girl name Rosalie Hale, whom Carlisle cant stand but he says Esme adores. Turns out she was already pregnant, and Carlisle thinks she trapped Edward into marrying her.

But I had a surprise for Esme. She was Mothers best friend, and I loved her, even if she thought I betrayed mother.

I'd been feeling strange all day today. My back was killing me and I'd been in bed most of the day. When Charlie came home from the office, he came into our bedroom and massaged my massively swollen ankles.

"I called the chef in today if you're hungry," I told him. I had always been a good cook, in spite of my mother not being able to boil water. So most of the time I did all of the cooking. Charlie preferred it.

"Did you eat, sweetheart?" He asked me.

"I'm not hungry, besides, I don't think I could get up if I wanted to," I told him.

"Baby, I'll feed you, if you want me too," Charlie said kissing me sweetly while rubbing my huge belly. He then lifted my shirt and began applying butterfly kisses all over my belly.

"Please Charlie, don't wake her, she's been sleeping most of the day. I think I will just get some sleep. Maybe I will try and eat something later.

I drifted off into a restless sleep. I was tossing and turning, unable to get comfortable. I felt when Charlie finally came to bed.

Sometime later in the night, I was jolted out of my sleep by a sharp pain in my lower abdomen that radiated to my lower back.

"Charlie," I said calmly and I shook him by the shoulder.

"Hmmm?" Was all he said.

"Charlie, wake up its time," I said shaking him again. He lifted his head and looked at the clock on the nightstand, and turned over.

"No, it's not it's only 3:30," He said as his head slammed back into the pillow.

"Charlie, wake up its time to go to the hospital, the baby's coming," I said as I elbowed him in the back. It still took him about 20 seconds for it to register. When he did, he sprung up like a piece of toast in a toaster. He then hopped up from the bed and came around to my side helping me to stand, and get dressed in a loose sundress. After stumbling around, running into walls, stubbing his toe, and looking like a cartoon character, he finally had me out the door and into the car, on to Stanford Hospital.

Nineteen and a half hours later, we welcomed our daughter into the world.

When Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Rosalie finally arrived, I was resting, and Charlie was holding our daughter.

He came and sat on the bed with her and handed her to me.

"Esme. I know you were not happy with me and Charlie. But I hope this makes up for it. Everyone, I'd like to introduce everyone to our daughter, Reneesme Charlize Swan," I saw the tears forming in Esme's eyes.

"OH, Isabella, Thank You, Thank you. You gave me my Reenie back." Esme wept and she came over and hugged me and kissed Reneesme on the forehead.


End file.
